Coil antennas are commonly used in contactless smart cards. Contactless smart card antennas can be manufactured with etched or printed antennas. Smart card antennas can also be formed using round wire using ultrasonics or thermal compression to embed the wire into a plastic substrate. Regardless of how the antennas are formed, the antennas need to be created high precision and/or be tuned to a specific inductance. The coil antenna is then attached to and integrated circuit (IC) module, e.g., via terminal areas on the IC module. Attaching the wire ends to a delicate IC module has proven to be a difficult task because the IC module can be damaged while the antenna coil is being attached to the terminal areas of the IC module. Different sized IC modules can also require redesign of the entire coil antenna due to the length of the antenna wire changing in order to be attached to a larger or smaller IC module.